New Hope
by Artemis98
Summary: Harry stops aging after the war. He has become something of a recluse, only seeing a few of his former friends. But what happens after the last of them dies?
1. Chapter 1

**New hope**

 **Chapter one**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

 _A/N: This is my first time trying to write a fanftction, but I hope you enjoy this small story either way._

«Harry, how come you still look like you're no older than 20?" asked Hermione, with an air of profound puzzlement. Harry really couldn't blame her, for he was wondering that himself. He looked at Hermione, now in her mid-30's. He looked at her bushy hair, she still had not managed to get it under control. Her chocolate brown eyes, now with small wrinkles around the edges, studied him. He shrugged, "No idea, Hermione. Good luck…?" he answered, a half-smile on his lips. She huffed, clearly not satisfied with that remark. Suddenly feeling a little awkward, Harry changed the subject.

"Well, how's things at your place? The kids went to Hogwarts yesterday. How is it without them in the house?" he asked. And she was off. She went into a full rant about how much she adored her children, how much she already missed them and how the house simply didn't feel the same without them running around driving them mad. Harry only half-listened, just enough for him to nod and murmur something incoherent at the appropriate time. His mind was wondering about the question Hermione had asked, as well as other oddities in his life. Harry had noticed that people sometimes avoided to walk to close, or look directly at him. This had puzzled Harry, but now Harry had turned into something of a recluse, only going out for food, and occasional meetings with Hermione or Hagrid. He and Ron had had another falling out a few years back, after Harry and Ginny had ended things. And Harry had somehow managed to lose contact with all his other friends from Hogwarts. And as such, rarely saw other people, and avoided crowds all together.

It had been 19 years since Harry had defeated Voldemort, and Harry felt utterly alone. And this feeling only intensified once he had said goodbye to Hermione, and she had disapparated back to her own place, leaving Harry alone in his two-bedroom house. He walked back in, looking for the book he had been reading, wanting to disappear into another world again, away from his own.

Emptiness. Numbness. A black hole in his stomach.

Harry was standing at a graveyard, looking at a headstone. The headstone of Hermione Granger-Weasley, right next to her husband, Ron Weasley. Harry knew that the grave of his first love, Ginny Weasley, lay just a few headstones away. But Harry could not make himself go over to it. He just continued to stare at the headstone straight in front of him, unable to move. Hermione. His last friend in this world. She had lived a long and happy life, dying at the age of 109, three years after her husband. In the last few years, especially after the death of Ron, she had become a little demented. She had forgotten about Harry, forgetting that he simply did not age, simply saying that he looked very much like a friend she used to have. This, more than anything, broke Harry. Seeing Hermione, the smartest person he had ever known, except possibly Dumbledore, reduced to an old, wrinkled woman. He still looked like he was about twenty years old, despite the fact that he was nearing 109 himself. In fact, he was turning 109 in just two months. Sighing heavily, Harry turned around, and walked away, and out of the graveyard. Back to his house, right next to the sea.

Just a few hundred meters away from his house, there was a cliff standing straight out of the sea. Harry had always liked standing there, looking out at the uncontrolled and powerful masses of water. Now he was standing there again, looking over the storming sea. There was a storm raging, and Harry felt the wind pull and drag him, trying to shove him off the cliff, into the grey water. He was standing there, thinking about his friends. All of them were now gone. The last of them gone just recently. Laid to the ground a week ago, with nobody telling him. He had only found out previously that day, when he had tried to visit he once again. Only to be told that she had passed away in her sleep. Now there was nothing left for him. Harry had stopped aging, still looking as the day when de had killed Voldemort. Only his eyes showed that he was older than he looked. They were solemn, and deep in his skull. They showed pain and suffering. And even though they were still the startling green colour, they seemed dulled, as though a mist had been laid over them. They were, in fact, very disconcerting to look in to at this point.

Harry was staring down at the raging sea, wondering what would happen if he finally jumped. He had wondered this often over the last few years, but never doing it because of Hermione, the only person he had contact with. But now that she was gone, there was nothing stopping him anymore. Thinking longingly of finally being able to die, Harry let the wind take him. He plummeted towards the water, not frightened, but looking forward to the black nothingness that would soon follow. And then he hit the water, and everything went dark. And Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, knew no more.

 _Well, that's it for this time. Leave a review, I want to hear what you thought of this!_


	2. Chapter 2

**New Hope**

 **Chapter two**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar_

 _A/N: Thank you to those who have left a review, and started following this story! It inspired me to write this much sooner than I had planned._

 _Well, I will stop rambling now. I hope you enjoy._

When Harry once again opened his eyes, he noticed something strange. He was in the middle of some huge, tropical forest. And the air around him seemed heavy and humid, as well as buzzing with life. Looking around, he couldn't see anything, but there were more than enough places where creatures could hide without him noticing.

"Where is this? Am I dead?" he wondered out loud. He jumped when someone answered him. _'No, my child. You are not dead.'_ The voice, female he noted absentmindedly, seemed to be all around him as well as within him. He also noticed that it seemed to use words that he had never before heard, but somehow understood. "Who are you? And, where am I?" he asked, tentatively. _'I am called Eywa. And you, my child, are in a dream. This place is called Pandora by your kind, the humans.'_ My kind? Humans? Pandora? The name seemed familiar to Harry. Though he could not place where he had heard it before.

' _Now, child. How come you managed to transport yourself to my woods? I can see that you are only here in spirit, and that your body is left back on Earth.'_ This took a moment for Harry to process. And when he did, he felt a knot in his stomach. He looked down at his hands. There was nothing there. Or, perhaps there was a little shadow where his hands were supposed to be. Perhaps he was dead, after all. But, no. He didn't think so, somehow. And not just because Eywa said so. There was just something that told him that this was some kind of dream, or vision. And them it came to him, he knew where he had heard the name Pandora before! It was some kind of planet – no, moon – discovered sometime in the 2050s. He remembered Hermione babbling about it after reading about it in the news.

Suddenly, the thought of Hermione reopened the flood of grief and sorrow once again. He fell to his knees, clutching at his transparent chest. It felt as if his heart was being torn to shreds, with fangs and claws. He cried out his grief, screaming because he was all alone again. Falling to his side, Harry felt something warm entering his mind and body. _Eywa_ , he knew, but could do nothing about the intrusion. _'My child. Do not despair. It is not the end for you.'_ She soothed, comforting Harry. The warm presence engulfed him, entering deeper into his body and mind. And Eywa started to sort through his memories and emotions, watching his whole life. But strangely enough, Harry did not feel as if she was intruding on his privacy. He allowed her to watch the things he had taken years to confide in Hermione and Ron, knowing she would not judge him.

As the presence departed from the deep, he heard her speak once again. _'Child, you have suffered much. And because of that I will grant one of your wishes.'_ At these words, Harry looked up, knowing full well that he would not be able to see the origin of the voice. "What?" he managed to get out. _'I will grant you a new start. I will give you hope, so that you can continue to live. There is nothing left for you back on Earth, so I will give you a new life here.'_ At these words, Harry once again felt the presence engulf him, but now focusing on his body this time. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up, and transported up and through the woods. As the warmth engulfed him, he felt darkness once again intrude on his mind. _'Sleep, child. You will need the rest'_ And Harry slept allowing himself to be transported trough the skies, towards some floating mountains.

As Harry entered consciousness again, he felt so warm and comfy that he did not really want to wake up. At first, he did not know what had woken him, but as a glint of light passed over his eyes, he turned over, away from it. As he did so, he felt something tare off his body. It felt something like thread fastened in his skin, and tearing when he moved. Opening his eyes, he wanted to examine it to find out what it was. He gasped slightly as his eyes took in the sight. It was not thread, as he had thought, it was some kind of grass! As he sat up, he realized that the grass had fastened all over him, especially by his neck. It did not hurt him, he noted, but it was nice when the strands of grass realised him. So, his stood up and brushed the last of them off. It was not until this point that he really looked at himself. And the sight startled him so much that he actually fell down with amazement. He was blue! Looking closer, he could see that there were some stripes that were darker than the rest, and that there were some kind of white freckles dotted all over his body. And in the semi-darkness, these dots seemed to glow slightly. And when he moved into the ray of sunlight, he saw that the dots dimmed, and was not as noticeable. And this was not the only difference, he realized with growing amazement. He now only had four fingers and toes! Catching a glimpse of movement on his right, Harry jumped up, turned and prepared to defend himself from some hind of wild animal. Only to see the thing disappear behind him. Harry tried spinning around, only to notice that the thing had somehow disappeared.

Sitting back down, Harry continued to examine his new body. Feeling his face, he realized that it was slightly changed. The nose seemed different, and his ears were placed much higher, and had another shape as well as much more delicate and mobile than his previous ones. Then he noticed that his hair seemed to have grown much longer, and that he seemed to have acquired a braid somehow. And at the end of this braid, there were some pink strands protruding, and moving slightly.

"Well, this is strange" he murmured, keeping his voice low, in case the 'thing' came back. "But I can't stay hidden in here, got to find some food and water." He continued to say, realizing that his voice did not seem to have changed much, even if everything else about him seemed to have. Standing up, but slightly couched, he carefully made his way towards the opening that let the ray of sunshine in, and stepped out into it.

 _Well, what do you think? A little longer than the first chapter. Please leave a review, what did you like/dislike? What do you want to happen now? (not a promise I will include it)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 _Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter or Avatar_

 _A/N: Sorry for the delay. I will try to update every Sunday. Thank you for those that have started following this story, it means a lot!_

As Harry let his eyes get used to the light, he looked around him. And he felt his jaw drop. He was looking at several mountains, all floating in the sky, and connected with some kind of vine of root. And as he looked, he realized that he must be standing on another of these floating mountains.

"This is incredible!" he exclaimed. And as he continued to look around, he felt his heart being filed with joy and excitement. As e result, he started running around, and jumping out of pure joy and happiness. It was in one of these jumps, he noticed how remarkable his balance had gotten. He had never had a bad balance, on the contrary, he had always had a good balance due to quidditch. But he seemed to have gotten even better not with this new body. Then he saw it. He had gotten a tail. With a sudden outburst of laughter, he realized that it was this that had startled him in the cave; his own tail!

Harry spent several hours running about on the floating mountain, partly looking for food and water, but also because he had not felt so free and happy in several decades. He got the feeling that if he had had a wand in his hand, that he would have produced the strongest Patronus he had ever created. This thought subdued him slightly. Because he did not feel the magic inside him anymore, though the joy of this new landscape and his new body overshadowed this thought for some hours. He had found some plants with huge leaves and covered himself up, because he had, after some time, noticed that he was completely naked.

He had found a stream not too far from the cave, where it was deep and calm enough for him to bathe. The water was refreshing and not too cold, but not exactly warm either. And just a few meters away, there were a bush with some kind of fruit or big berry, with purple colour and extremely juicy. And, as Harry lay there in the water, eating the big berries, he started to reflect on his situation. He had, at an age of almost 109 jumped off a cliff in England, only to wake up on another planet/moon five lightyears away from his home. But what's more, he had no idea how long ago that was. Did it happen immediately, or have there been some time passing between the 'fall' and the awakening? But that was not what troubled Harry the most. Would he still be able to use magic, even without a wand?

"Why not try? I have done wandless magic before" he had gotten into the habit of talking to himself, but as he was mostly alone that did not matter much. Deciding that he would try to do it. Concentrating on a berry laying just out of reach for his longer arms, he tried to access his magic. "Accio!" Nothing happened. As a wave of disappointment swelled over him, Harry remembered something that he had temporarily forgotten; he usually needed to be very angry or in danger for him to do magic without a wand. Like when he blew up Marge, after she had mad-mouthed his parents. As he thought of this, remembering how his anger and fear had driven him out of the house and into the streets of Surrey.

A sudden shriek jolted him out of his thoughts. Faster than he thought possible, he was up out of the water and into a crouch in the bushes, ready to defend himself. As he stayed in that position, he looked for the source of the noise, scouring the ground and the nearby trees for any sign of life. Nothing. As he continued to see nothing in the foliage and the surrounding landscape, he started to think that maybe there hadn't been any noise at all. Perhaps he had somehow fallen asleep, or in another way imagined the sound. Relaxing from his couch, Harry started to make his way back to the place he had left his primitive clothing, not really wanting to go around naked more than necessary. Just as he bent down to pick his berries up to go back to the cave, and perhaps make it a little more comfortable, when another shriek pierced the air. This time Harry looked to the skies, where the sound seemed to come from.

At first, he was sure that what he saw was a dragon. A real dragon? They had been extinct since 2039. The last one dying in Romania, after its mother had been killed by poachers. But as these thoughts passed through Harry's mind, the 'dragon' came closer. And he saw that it was not a dragon, but another flying beast, with a little resemblance to the dragons he had known. And due to this resemblance, Harry decided to run back to his cave. He could still remember quite clearly the Hungarian Horntail he had met in his fourth year at Hogwarts. He sprinted as fast as he could, seeing the flying beast coming closer every moment. And as he entered the cave once again, Harry turned, and saw the beast dive into the trees just a few hundred meters away. A few minutes later, he saw the same beast fly up again, carrying something in its claws and heading back towards one of the other mountains in the skies. Just as he sighed with relief, Harry noticed how heavy his body had become, as though unused to being in motion for a long time. Which, Harry reflected, might actually have something to it. He had never actually used the new, blue body he now had. Coming to this conclusion, he decided to turn in for the day. Finding the spot he had woken in several hours before, he found that he would have to get some grass or leaves for a bed tomorrow. And just as he thought of it, he drifted off to sleep.

Even as he looked around, he knew it was a dream. For one, he felt weightless, without any trace of magic in the air. And for another, he was see-though again. He was standing, once again, in a forest. But it seemed like another one, or perhaps a different part of the last one. Deciding that it really didn't matter, Harry started exploring the place. How long he wandered, he didn't know. It might have been five minutes, or it might have been days. But suddenly a presence entered his consciousness. Recognising it, Harry smiled. "Hello again, Eywa." he said, truly happy for the first time since he could remember. _'Hello, child'_ the voice answered, sounding both in the air around him and in his own head at the same time. "How?" he simply asked, not really knowing how to phrase the question. He meant, of course, how he could have a completely new body, with a tail and everything, as well as how the person could speak into his mind, and how he could understand her despite the fact that she used a language he had never before heard. He would probably have come up with more questions, if not for an answer from the presence. _'Your spirit travelled to me, leaving your body behind on Earth. I gave your spirit a new body in my fashion, as the body of my children, the Na'vi.' she said. Harry's head span._ Made in the image of her children, these Na'vi. What did that mean? What kind of people were they? Apprehension grew inside him. _'They do not know of you, yet. And I will not tell them until it is time, do not worry child. But now, child. I must give you some advice, for I will not often visit you like this. Find your ikran, who will protect you from danger and be your company when you need it. You have seen him once before, now you need to find him. Now, child, it is time to wake up. Be safe …'_ Her voice sounded far away as Harry drifted up and away and woke up onside the cave once again.

Sighing, he sat up and wondered what an 'ikran' was, pondering what Eywa meant when she said that he had seen it the day before. The only thing he had seen was … Oh God! She meant the flying beast, so clearly a predator and very capable of ripping him to pieces. Groaning, he realized that he really had no choice. He would not disobey Eywa, as she had managed to create him a new body, and knew more of this place than he did.

Making up his mind, he stood up, and deciding that he would get some breakfast and then go on a hunt for the future companion he had been promised.

 _A/N: well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will eventually introduce Harry to the Na'vi, just not sure when that will be._

 _Please leave a review; what did you like/dislike?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar_

* * *

It took surprisingly short time for Harry to find the nest of ikran, they were at the other side of the mountain he had seen the day before. He had had even found the climb up the roots and floating rocks (or boulders, more like) surprisingly unproblematic. He found that he actually enjoyed the climb and the physical labour, and that after the rest, he could use his body as though he had trained purposefully for months or possibly years. This thought was on his mind as he searched carefully through the floating island of rock. It was only when he neared a waterfall that he saw them. He was standing in a sort of cave and looking through the falling water saw dozens of the flying beasts. They had different colours of the one he had seen yesterday. He looked closer, and saw that they really were beautiful. Their colours were vibrant, in the shades of blue and green, with stripes of a darker colour spread across their entire body. He could see that they had two tentacle-like things on their head, though very thick and robust-looking, and he wondered vaguely what they were for.

As he continued to look over the crowd of ikran, he felt a little uneasy. There was a lot of them, and they looked very like they could eat him for dinner of they wished. And what was he supposed to do? Just walk up to an ikran, looking if it was the one he was supposed to connect with, and just pat it and sit on its back? Something told Harry that it would not be that simple. A slight, but sudden warmth passed over him, giving some impression. It was only a few minutes after the presence that he understood what was expected.

"I'm supposed to do what, now?" he exclaimed, a little lounder than he had intended. A few of the ikran looked over to the waterfall, but did nothing more. Biting his tongue, he cursed himself silently. However, he felt it was a little justified. Considering he had to go up to a fully grown flying predator larger than him, on the edge of a cliff, and fight him. 'Perfect' he thought. The only positive thing he could see at this moment, was that he now understood what the tentacle-tings were, and what they were for.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, trying not to shake too bad, and edged out of the waterfall, and into the ikran's nest.

* * *

Later, Harry could not really remember how he had managed to survive the encounter with the enormous ikran. He knew that the other ikran drew away from him, and that only this ikran stayed in his place. He also knew that he had fought with the ikran, and somehow managed to win. The only thing he could clearly remember, was the first time he made the Connection.

Harry had never before felt anything like it. He felt like he suddenly had become a part of the beast, and that the beast was a part of him. He could feel the powerful muscles, his breath and even the heartbeats. And the moment the Connection was made, his ikran relaxed under him, allowing his wings to lower, and his breath and heartbeat return to normal. It was wonderful!

But the thing that happened after, was almost better. Something told him that he now could tell the ikran what to do. Deciding to test this, Harry told it, softly, to fly. To say that the first flight was a success, would not been entirely true. At first, they had plummeted, then flown into the mountain wall, under the falling water and swinging wildly. However, it did get better. He now let the ikran do all the technical aspects of the flying, just telling it where to go. And he utterly enjoyed himself. A broom was nothing compared to the feeling of flying with his ikran. Under the first flight, Harry decided that he would name the creature. Thinking of what to call him (something inside him told him it was male), he discarded a lot of names. Thinking of all the books and things he had learned after the war in his lonely days, he found a name that he thought suitable.

"I will name you Theron. For you are a hunter of the skies and deserving of a name that reflects this" he said, leaning forward and stroking the neck of his new companion. He was quite warm, which Harry found comfortable when flying high up in the sky. It was no directly cold, but it would have been a bit chilly without the extra warmth radiating from Theron. Theron shook his head slightly, and made some kind of guttural noise, which Harry translated to mean that he liked his new name. Some hours later, he and the ikran landed outside his cave, just as the sun was setting. Finding himself once again exhausted, Harry made his way to the cave, disconnecting the braid from Theron in the prosses. Just as he entered his cave and prepared to fall onto the new pile of leaves and grass he had collected the previous morning, he heard shuffling noises from the entrance. Looking around, ha saw Theron crawling inside. It was just room enough for him to crawl in, but better when he got in, he could then stand up straight. In the dim light, the green skin with the stripes looked grey, with almost black stripes along the body. The sight should have been terrifying, but Harry could only feel a kind of calm looking up in the face of his ikran. He sat down, and made himself comfortable, ready for the night. Just then Theron came crawling, laying down beside him, warming him with his body. Feeling safe, and relaxed, Harry drifted to a peaceful sleep, dreaming about flying and strange animals with six legs.

* * *

 _Well, that's it for this time. Please leave a review of what you liked/disliked._

 _Theron - The Hunter (Greek)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar_

 _A/N: thanks for following/favoriting and reviewing!_

* * *

It took a surprisingly short time to get used to the company of Theron. True, it had taken a little effort when hunting. Harry had made a rather poor job of making a bow, so he had instead made a spear. Due to the new strength from his new body, he could throw the spear both far and accurately. This came in useful, when he finally found other animals beside the ikran. The first one he had seen, was dead. Theron had flown away after the first night, leaving Harry by the stream of water collecting the berries again. He was just thinking about how he had to find other foods he could eat, if not he would go crazy without any variation. Just then Theron came swooping back, carrying a rather big deer-like thing. As Harry approached the ikran with its prey, he noticed that the colour was wrong. Realizing that this was actually painstakingly obvious, he tried to ignore the thought, and examine the animal. The animal would be shorter than Harry when standing, but since Harry now had a rather alarming height, that didn't mean much. The animal could easily be 2 meters tall and still shorter than Harry. On closer examination, he realized that the creature would be very elegant and beautiful, with the fragile frame.

The first shock he received, was realizing he had no way of making a fire. The second, was he had no way of cutting the flesh of the deer-like being that his ikran had hunted. Reaching this conclusion, he let Theron have the meat, and set to work on a plan to make cutting-implements and ways to make fires with ease. It was then that he thanked the heavens for his reading-mania over the last decades. He had read lots of books, some where he learned skills like making tools. Why he had read those books, he never knew, but now he thanked all the libraries and bookstores he ever knew.

* * *

It took several weeks for things to fall into some kind of normalcy. After some tries, and several cut and bruised fingers, he had managed to make both the spear and a knife for hunting and making of food. Harry had found that in this place, the animals had six legs, rather than four like he was used to. And he had also noticed that most of them were not so docile and peaceful as the deer, which just ran away if he spotted you. Harry had first-hand experienced to be hunted, and by some kind of big, black cat. He had managed to escape it by jumping into a river, with just a scrape on his leg as a souvenir for his troubles. Another time he had seen some kind of huge animal, twice the size of an elephant, and a lot faster too. He had not been the one unlucky enough to be in its path, only seen as the great animal crushed smaller trees and vegetation as he rushed after another, smaller animal that Harry could not see clearly, but he did not think it got away unscathed, judging by the whimpering-noises he heard from the general direction they had gone. But the animal that had truly frightened him, was in the air. He had been out hunting with Theron, looking for more of the deer-like creatures, when a sudden shadow had come over them. Looking up, Harry saw a huge ikran, with red and gold as its colour, and it was coming right at them. Realizing the danger they were in, he made Theron dive, looking for vegetation to hide in, as the bigger animal would not be able to fit in the smaller space of the forest. But as he saw the forest and the treetops coming closer, he knew they would not make it, the great flying monster behind them was too close, and would reach them before they could reach safety. And as he looked back, he could see that it was too close already, close enough to strike. Harry looked at with dread as it directed its head at the tale of Theron, probably trying to make Theron unable to fly probably or steer in any direction. As he saw the beast open its mouth, Harry was filled with both dread and rage. He yelled at the animal, "No! Stop!" And as he yelled, he raised his hands as if trying to physically stop it. And as he did so, he felt something rush trough his veins and out of his fingertips. He watched as the huge ikran stopped, as if meeting a wall in mid-air. It shrieked, as it came further away from its prey, trapped behind an invisible wall.

Exhaustion overcame Harry as they reached the trees and landed on a branch out of sight from the skies. He could feel Theron's fear from the Bond, and tried to calm him down, both with his mind and with his voice. After a few minutes, he seemed to have calmed down enough for them to try and fly again. This time they stayed close to the treetops, in case the animal came back, and tried to eat them again. Half an hour later, they could see the mountain again, and a quarter of an hour later, they were landing just outside of the cave.

"Come on, we still got some food from yesterday that you can have." He told his ikran, walking towards the entrance of the cave, where there was a little meat left from one of these deer that Theron seemed to like so much, considering how often he hunted them. Handing the meat over to the ikran, who carefully took the meat from his fingers and then greedily gulped the food down. Harry on the other hand, found some of the fruits and berries he had found and stored, and sat down on his bed, thinking. He had done magic. This simple sentence filled him with joy. He could do magic! He felt an urge to go out in the setting sun and dance as the bioluminescent plants came to life. As he swallowed the last bite, he decided that he would not dance, but go out and enjoy the light-show. So he crawled out again, and sat down on a stone he had placed there for just such an purpose, as he saw the plants starting to glow and come to life in a way never before seen on earth. And for the first time in a long time, he felt completely at home and at peace.

* * *

 _That's it for this time. Leave a review, what did you like/dislike?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar_

* * *

Harry was walking through the forest on his own, exploring a part he had yet to see. He could see from the ground that there were animals around, even some that seemed to have hooves, like horses. He had not yet seen any animal resembling a horse, and was curious as to what such an animal would be like on this place, on Pandora. Harry had forgotten about the Na'vi, which Eywa had mentioned to him in his last dream. He had totally forgotten that there were other people in this world, and not just him and the animals and plants. However, he could he excused this, for the world did not know about him either, not yet at least. But this could change quickly, as Harry would see soon.

There was a noise in front of him, suddenly and unexpectedly. His instincts kicked in, causing him to climb a nearby tree faster than he had ever done before, and seeking shelter in the foliage. As he settled himself down on the branch, he wondered why he had done so. He supposed it could have been one of the hammerhead-elephants or the huge, black cat. But this did not occur to him before he was halfway up the tree. As these thoughts raced through his mind, he saw an animal coming through the bushes. A horse! Or something that looked like a horse, without fur and with six legs, and hooves. And with somebody sitting on its back.

Naturally, the sight of the blue person sitting on the horse's back, was what truly startled him, even if he made no noise or movement for show so. His eyes widened as another two made their way out of the bushes. They were holding a bow in their hands, looking around quietly. Their horses made little noise on the soft ground, and Harry wondered how he even heard them. He watched as they silently entered the clearing, and stopped. As they made a halt, Harry felt his heartrate quicken, only made worse when they dismounted their horses and started to examine the ground. Harry realized that he had left tracks, as he saw one of the men point out some of the tracks. He wondered whether it was his tracks they were looking at, or some animal they were hunting. They started to whisper to each other, with words that Harry could not understand.

" _Look, there has been someone else here before us."_ one said, pointing to one of the tracks, and Harry could see that he himself had stood there just a few minutes before. His stomach clenched, as he realized that they truly were examining his own tracks. He started to look around, looking for a way to escape without them noticing him. He was several meters in the air, with leaves and other branches around him. If he tried to make his way down again, he was sure to make at least some noise. And if he tried making his way further up, and try and make his way across trough the branches as some kind of oversized monkey. These thoughts raced through his head in just a matter of seconds, as he returned his gaze to the people standing several meters underneath him. Silently cursing himself for cornering himself up a tree, he tried to make sense of the words they were saying. With little luck.

" _No one from the People should have been here before us, not today. And these tracks are less than an hour, somebody must have come here before us, though I know not who that might be."_ The third man, the one that looked oldest and hadn't yet spoken, leaned down to examine the tracks closer. He looked as to see when they were made, and where they were headed. Without saying a word, he crawled forward, following them with both his eyes and fingers. He realized that they would have to be less than an hour old. And as he followed them, he got the distinct impression that he was being watched. He turned back to his comrades, who were looking back at him with curiosity in their eyes. However, he felt as if there were more then just the two pair of eyes watching, and that there had to be at least one more than just the bright yellow eyes of Loak and Akwey.

Harry watched as the biggest of the men came nearer his hiding spot. As he frantically searched in his mind for a way out (even though he knew that he could not get away unnoticed) he stared intently at the man. The man suddenly stopped, and looked back towards his comrades. As they looked at each other, Harry saw a chance to slip away. Before he could stop himself, he let himself down from the branch, landing just two meters away from the bigger male. Without stopping to check their reactions, he sprinted off, back into the bushes he had come from just five minutes earlier. He registered vaguely that they let out startled cries as he fell from the tree, but he did notice when there were the sound of three sets of hooves starting to follow him. He knew that he had no chance of out-running the horses. He would have to come up with a plan to slip away without them realizing where he went.

As he ran, he felt for the connection with Theron. He had noticed that he could call for the ikran, even when they had not made the Bond. He had never really wondered whether this was normal or not, and he did not start now. As he made contact with the ikran, he knew that the ikran would never make it in time. He had been off hunting for his own, and would take at least ten minutes before he could reach Harry. As the ikran took off, Harry realized this, but knew better than to try and stop the animal. Just then, as his mind was temporarily preoccupied with Theron and his own escape, he did not notice where he was running. He did not see the root that stood up from the ground, just waiting for someone to hook their foot in it. He only noticed when he managed to place his foot perfectly and tripped over himself. He tried to break his fall with his hands, but he was too slow. The ground moved up at him at an alarming rate, and then everything went black.

* * *

Entu had been startled to see the unknown Na'vi land just a few meters from him. But perhaps even more so when the boy started to run away from them, neck over heels. As they called after him, they jumped back on their Pa'li, and followed him. Entu was rather impressed how far the boy had gotten in that short time, but he knew he would not be able to keep that pace up for much longer. As he and his comrades closed in on the fleeing boy, they were rather startled to see him trip and fall. At this point, they were only five meters away, and were quickly beside him. The boy lay face down in the dirt. He was small and slender, even for a Na'vi. He seemed to be just around maturity, though it was hard to tell. As they turned him around, they saw that the boy was not only just slender, but skinny. It was as if the boy hadn't hade a decent meal in some time. The boy seemed strangely familiar to Entu, though he was sure he had never before seen the boy. They boy had a gash over his forehead, where he had hit his head, and it was bleeding slightly.

That's when he saw something that made him gasp in disbelief. Floating calmly down on the bleeding wound of the boy, was an atokirina. The seed landed just on the bleeding wound of the boy, before traveling further down resting momentarily on the place just above the child's heart. As Entu's eyes filled with wonder, a small gust of wind blew the spirit away, gently floating through the air before vanishing in the shrubbery. A stunned silence filled the air after this little show, where all the three men looked down to the boy on the ground. _'Who is he?'_ Entu asked himself. _'Who is he, that Eywa herself has deemed to protect? Is he a member of the Omaticaya? Or some other clan?'_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked over to his friends, making up his mind.

" _Quickly bind his wound. We will take him back to Hometree, where the Tsahik will look at him._ " He told them. Soon they were making their way back to their clan, with the unconscious boy sitting in front of Entu.

* * *

 _That's it for this time. I hope you enjoyed this._

 _Please leave a review to tell me what you liked/disliked or if you have any questions :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar_

 _A/N: I am sorry for the wait. I have been unusually busy and will (unfortunately) continue to be so for a couple of weeks. I am attending University, and will have some weeks where I hardly have time to sleep. However, I will continue to work on this story even if it will be a little slower than usual. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

As Harry came to himself, the first thing he noticed, were voices. They were talking softly, not far from where he lay, but not in a language Harry knew. It seemed to be the same language as the people he had seen riding on the black, six-legged horses.

The thought of the horses and the three strangers suddenly jumpstarted his memories. The flight, him being unable to get to Theron and the fall. He inwardly cringed at as he remembered how he had managed to fall on a tree-root and knock himself out cold. He unconsciously made a face as he continued to dwell on the incident. This drew the attention of the people speaking.

They suddenly stopped talking, and made their way towards him. He could hear their soft footsteps coming towards him. Quickly going into defence-mode, Harry snapped his eyes open and sprang up and into a crouch. This, however, seemed to be a mistake. He felt all his blood drain from his head, and the edges of his vision became black and blurry. He stumbled and would have fallen had he not been caught by one of the other rushing forward. The person said something that Harry could not understand, as she, for it was definitely a woman, guided him down on the ground once again.

When he had managed to sit down, with little of his dignity intact, he looked around on the people surrounding him. There were four people, tree male and one female. All of them were tall, slender and blue. They looked just like Harry did with his new body. And as he looked at the others, who were staring at him with apprehension and curiosity written all over their faces, Harry remembered something Eywa had said. She had said that he was made in the image of her children, the Na'vi she called them. Harry supposed that these people were Na'vi. Harry mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the Goddess' words to him, though he had been a little more occupied with the ikran he was supposed to find and catch to think much about what at the time seemed like a minor threat.

These people wore strange clothes, only covering the essentials of their body, and showing off a lot of skin. The men seemed to be basically bare-chested, apart from some kind of strap across the chest. This seemed to hold weapons, as Harry would see them all carrying knives. The female, however, seemed to be carrying some kind of necklace that covered just enough for it not to be considered nudity. This surprised Harry slightly, though his head was currently too foggy for him to show it much, or to make any attempts at fleeing.

Suddenly, the man that seemed to be in charge spoke.

" _Who are you?"_ The man said this in the language of the natives, which Harry did not understand one word of. He just stared at the man, not understanding the question.

"What?" was all he managed to answer, cursing his muddled and foggy thoughts that made thinking hard. Harry was pretty sure that the man had asked something along the lines of 'Who are you?' or something similar. But he was not about to risk his life on that theory.

As the simple word left Harry's mouth, he watched as the four of them changed their expression form curios to surprised. He also saw them exchanging looks with each other, as thought they were having some kind of silent communication. And for all Harry knew, that might just as well be the case.

"English?" the woman asked, with a clear accent that told Harry that she did not normally speak the language. But the fact that she spoke the English word shocked Harry. He was on another planet/world with strange aliens (even though he himself had the same appearance as them) and they knew English?

They must have seen the utter confusion on his face, because the woman sat down across from him her eyes softening into something Harry hadn't seen in several years. It took him a second for him to understand the look in her eyes; compassion.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice soft and welcoming. She continued to look at him, as if studying his face. Or more like his eyes. Deciding it could not hurt to answer her questions, he shrugged. He regretted the motion a second later as a shooting pain shot up his neck and up into his skull. He did not let it show, however.

"My name is Harry." He simply said, no need for them to know his whole name, even if it didn't mean anything for them here. Harry let his eyes drift from the woman, to the tree men standing close by. As he looked closer, he could see that the leader seemed to be slightly different from the rest of them, even if he could not define what it was. Harry also noticed that the other two were familiar. Before he could contemplate it more, however, the woman started talking again.

"Hello 'arry" Harry flinched slightly at the way she pronounced his name. It reminded a little too much a certain French woman he had known. She continued as if she hadn't noticed; "My name is Neytiri, the other in this room is Entu," she pointed at the oldest-looking of the group, one of the ones that seemed familiar to Harry. "Akwey," as she said his name, she pointed at the man that seemed the youngest and also seemed familiar to Harry. This seemed strange to Harry, as the only Na'vi he had seen were the ones on the horses. Just as he thought it, he knew that this must be two of the three that had chased him. He had an air of mischief in the look of his face. He turned his attention at the last man as Neytiri pointed at him. "and this is Jake, our leader." The name caused Harry to start slightly. That did not seem like a normal name for a Na'vi. It was more like the name of a human. And as Harry continued to examine the man, he realized what made him different from the rest. He was more human-looking than the rest of them.

'Hmm, strange.' Harry thought. His mind was still scrambled and foggy, so he could not really come up with a possible reason for this. So he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, isn't that a strange name, considering the circumstances." He blurted out, completely forgetting that his own name strange to the Na'vi. This comment seemed to amuse Jake, perhaps he too came to that conclusion about Harry's name?

"I could say the same for you, _Harry_." he said, with perfect English, as if he had spoken it his whole life, unlike Neytiri. Had Harry's mind worked properly, he would probably have noticed this. However, the knock on his head seemed to have resulted in a concussion. He was no stranger to the injury, having been hit in the head more than enought times when living with his aunt and uncle.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he felt himself becoming more and more unfocused and tired. He didn't even catch the words Jake directed at him. Neytiri had to gently shake in for him to exit his own mind.

"What?" he said, raising his head, looking confused. Jake's eyes looked at him with concern. He furrowed his brow, and said something in the Na'vi language. Neytiri nodded to his question, turning slightly to look at him again, and told him something in return. Harry found that his thoughts did not seem to want to gather to his wishes. As his mind turned backwards in time, he forgot about the conversation that the blue people were having with each other. His mind went back in time.

***FLASHBACK***

Harry was walking down the street of Diagon Alley. He had covered himself in a cloak with a big hood that covered his face so that nobody would be able to recognise him. It had been six months since the battle at Hogwarts, and Harry had noticed that as soon as he had walking on to a room, people would go completely silent and stare at him. It was for this reason that he had stopped going out in public. He had never really liked being in the spotlight, and this had only become worse in the following months. The reporters had stationed themselves outside his house for several months, in an attempt to get an interview with him. He had desperately tried to avoid them, and had then come to the conclusion that a disguise would come in handy for that. He had also kept the habit of carrying the invisibility cloak with him wherever he went and could easily slip it on to avoid people he really didn't want to talk to.

As Harry was walking down the street, he could still see the damage left by the war and the Death Eaters. Many stores were still closed, and even more showed signs of damage and even vandalism. In contrast to this, you could see happy families enjoying this surprisingly warm November-day. Harry stopped in the shadow of the shop owned by Ollivander, now opened after his incarceration and his subsequent recovery. There had been a rush to by wands after he had reopened, and not just for the children about to start Hogwarts, but also the muggle-born witches and wizards whose wands had been 'confiscated' by the Ministry. The poor man had worked himself halfway to his grave, refusing help from anybody but Luna. Harry smiled slightly at the thought of Luna with a distant smile talking about Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks to a group of both eleven-year-olds and adult witches and wizards.

At this moment, it seemed that the store was empty, since it was in the middle of the semester and the children would be at school and the parents usually did not need new wands that often. So Harry could stand there without worrying if somebody would come too close and see his face, or his scar. He had also noticed that the few people that caught sight of him winced and looked away, as if he intimidated them. They also seemed to take a better hold of their children, positioning themselves so that Harry could not see them. This both surprised him and hurt him. Did they expect him to attack them? As his mind continued to ponder these events, he noticed someone he recognised.

He could see the red-headed woman walking with somebody Harry did not recognise immediately. As they got closer, he realized that it was Dean Thomas. As they steadily got closer, he could hear some of their conversation. And what he heard would have crushed his heart all over again, if it had not been for the fact that it had never really mended after the battle.

"I thought you and Potter were dating?" asked Dean. Harry noticed how he used 'Potter' instead of 'Harry' when referring to him. Ginny shook her head, looking a little sullen or possibly irritated.

"No, Dean. We split up again after a few months." She sighted and continued: "We could never really work it out, and something in him has changed, and not for the better. He radiates something I cannot really define. It I didn't know better, I would say that he had some aura of death hanging about himself. It eventually became too much, and we broke up." Dean looked a little taken aback at this news. He looked at her for a few minutes, before continuing.

"So, it is true? He really does that? He had heard some rumours, but …" Harry could not make out anymore of the conversation, as they had moved past him, and they were soon out of sight, entering Madam Malkins. Harry continued to stand there, thinking of what Ginny had said and Dean's response. He had of course been told that he somehow seemed to radiate fear or something similar, both by Ginny and Hermione and Ron. But he did not know that anybody else knew about it. Was it just Dean and a few others? Or was it common knowledge? He decided that it did not matter, he would to care what people thought of him. In fact, he thought darkly, the fact that people were scared of him would perhaps keep people away from him. He continued this train of thought, as he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle-London and back to his own place.

***END FLASKBACK***

As Harry slowly kame to his senses, he noticed that someone was shaking him. Hard.

"Hey! Hey, wake up kid!" the voice was male, and familiar. As Harry opened his eyes blurrily, he saw Jake above him, shaking him violently. Harry then realized what he had said. Kid? Him? He was 108 years old for crying out loud. Who was he to call Harry a child?

"Who do you call a kid?" he hissed out, wincing as Jake had a rather strong grip on him. Seeing that Harry was awake and speaking, Jake released his grip and stopped shaking him with a sigh. And he answered: "I call you a kid because you are one. How old are you? By looking at you I would say that you cannot be any older that 15, maximum" he told the youth on the floor, sitting down beside him. He could see the confusion on the boy, and wondered why? Did he perhaps not know how old he was? Or had he hit his head so hard that he had forgotten?

"What?" said Harry, not knowing what to respond to that statement. He knew that he would not look 108, but 15? He let his eyes wander around the room, looking at the other Na'vi. His thoughts were racing. He did not understand, and his throbbing head stopped him from gathering his thoughts. He shook his head lightly to try and clear his head, and regretting it immediately as a sharp pain shot through it. "15? Really?" was all he said, not knowing how they would react if he told them he really was over a hundred years old. They would either think he had hit his head too hard or that he was totally crazy. Harry decided that he would play the victim of a head-injury, pretending not to be sure, at least for now. He would first find out more about these people and their potential revelation of him being a human/wizard. But for now, he would really like to just relax and let them take care of his wounds. He told himself that it was simply because he could not really move, considering how he had collapsed when trying to stand, and that when staying he would get information that he would not get otherwise. It was definitely NOT because he really liked when somebody took care of him and showed that they cared for him and was interested in him. It really wasn't. 

* * *

_Well this was it for this time. I hope you liked it. It is currently the longest chapter so far, I will try to keep the chapters a little longer than the previous chapters._

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you liked/disliked or ask me anything :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar_

 _A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy over the last couple of weeks and have found very little time to write. I'm past that period, and hope to be able to write more and update more often. Thank you for reading and for following/favouriting! I hope you like this new chapter._

Harry was pulled from his sleep by the sound of screams and screeches from an ikran. At first, he did not recognise where he was, laying on the floor of some kind of primitive house or cabin. Then he knew and remembered how he had fallen asleep after speaking with Neytiri and the other three people. He scrambled to his feet, a little unsteadily, and made his way to the exit to find out where the commotion came from. Peering out of the doorway, his breath caught at the sight in front of him. Theron was standing just outside, with his back to him and facing several grim looking Na'vi with spears and bows. They were all eying the angry ikran nervously. Harry could see some men and women leading the children and elderly out of sight, to keep them safe no doubt. Harry recognised Neytiri as one of the women leading them away. She caught sight of him, and he could see fear in her face.

"'arry! Be careful, get inside again!" she cried out, waiving at him to get back inside and away from the ikran. Harry realized that they did not know that this was his ikran. He supposed they thought the ikran was here to have himself some Na'vi-flesh. And based on the fear and uncertainty he could see on the faces moving out of sight, this was not normal.

Harry took a tentative step forward, placing a comforting hand on Theron's back. The ikran did not look away from the threat in front of him, but Harry could hear a soft rumble coming from its throat. The skin was warm to the touch, just as he had remembered. It seemed like ages since they had seen each other, even if it was just under two days. He could hear the warriors shouting at him, probably warning him to stay away and get to safety. But Harry ignored them, this was his ikran, his Theron.

"Come, boy. Let's go home," he whispered to Theron, moving forward and taking one of the queues and connecting them. He jumped swiftly on Theron's back, and before the Na'vi could do much more than stare, they took off. However, one of the more experienced one was ready, and managed to throw his spear. He did not hit his target. Harry saw it coming, and made Theron swivel so that it would not hit his ikran. As it flew past, it nicked Harry in the shoulder, leaving a rather deep gash. He cried out in pain, as they flew away from the stunned crowd.

During the flight back to the cave he had begun to call home, Harry felt his body ache. His head ached after the concussion and his shoulder seemed to be on fire. The cooling wind brushed his face as he leaned forward on Theron and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. As they flew, Harry felt more than saw how the would on his arm stopped bleeding. However, it did not stop throbbing with burning pain. Harry grunted with discomfort as they landed, even if he could sense how Theron did all he could to ease his pain by flying and landing as carefully as he could. Harry started to climb down, but stopped when he 'heard' the ikran's plan of carrying him all the way into the cave. The powerful ikran sent him a picture of himself curling around Harry and keeping him warm. Harry could sense the concern and care flowing through the link from the beautiful creature underneath him. Harry was not used to people caring from him, not since Mrs. Weasley.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a small movement in the ikran that sent pain shooting through his shoulder and head. He bit back a groan and closed his eyes. As the ikran slowly and carefully made its way into the cave with Harry on its back, Harry felt himself go dizzy and the edges of his vision blur. His thoughts were sluggish and slow to form and all he wanted to do, was curl up beside Theron and sleep. As he rolled of Theron, he felt the edges of his vision constrict even more, the black edges taking over more of his sight. He closed his eyes, letting the dizziness and sleepiness lull him into sleep, as Theron curled up around him and placing his wing protectively over Harry. His last conscious thought was; 'Why am I so sleepy? I've already slept for at least twelve hours, and yet I am overcome with weariness. Oh, well. I'll think more about that later, for now I am too tired.'

Back at the village there were total chaos. People were running around, looking for friends and family that had been separated from them, they had to know for sure that the stray ikran had not hurt them in any way. Only a small group of Na'vi had seen the young man jump onto the ikran and flying away, and even they felt the need to check that Theron (as his name was, even if they did not know it) had not injured or killed anybody or damaged anything important. Soon after the spear had been thrown, Jake and Neytiri met up just where the spear had landed. Jake bent down and picked it up, examining the tip by running a finger carefully along the edge, careful not to cut himself.

"Blood," he said, looking at his mate. Neytiri looked back at him, concern in her eyes.

" _Did it hit 'arry or his ikran?"_ she wondered, trying to think back. She had not seen the throw from the warrior, but Jake had. He shook his head, brow furrowed.

" _I am not sure, Neytiri. It would have hit the ikran without any doubt if they had not swerved, however, I suspect that Harry was the one hit as he was the one crying out in pain."_ He looked into the eyes of Neytiri, both of them with concern in their eyes. At the same time, they looked down on the spear on Jake's hands, knowing what exactly had happened.

" _Is it …?"_ Neytiri started, even if she knew the answer to her unfinished question. Jake nodded, a worried expression coming over his handsome features.

" _It is poisoned"_ he whispered. Neytiri felt her heart plummet. If Harry was really hit with the spear, even just a scratch, then the poison would be in his system, and he would die within the next 12 hours.

" _We have to follow him, Jake!"_ she suddenly cried out, grabbing his arm and dragging them off to the edge of the village. Jake, caught by surprise, was unable to stop her from dragging him all the way over to the ikrans he looked at Neytiri, hardly noticing himself making the Bond and getting up on his own ikran. He was still trying to understand what was happening when Neytiri got on her own ikran. She looked scared, and her ikran reacted to those emotions by shaking its head and flapping its wings as she made the Bond as well.

As for Neytiri, she could not tell exactly why she felt fear trickle trough her in waves. It was like someone else taking over her body and urging her to follow the young Na'vi, to make sure that he was okay. She was acting like a mother, scared for her child. But she did not know this Harry, nor had she any reason for acting as if she was his mother. But even so, she still had those feelings. She felt the air rush by her face as they rose into the air and turned in the direction where Harry had flown. She just hoped that they could do something, and that the poison didn't make him pass out and cause him to fall from the back of the powerful ikran he was riding on.

As they flew, she realized that it wasn't her feelings she was feeling. She had always been in tune with Eywa and the world around her, and it was Eywa's feelings towards the man she was feeling. As they closed on the mountains she had heard Jake call the 'Hallelujah-mountains' she realized that Eywa cared for this strange person like her own child. She also caught a snippet of information in the connection with Eywa, their Goddess. Harry was special. In what way or how special, she could not make out, but she knew there was something with the Na'vi that was different from the rest of them. Guided by the will of Eywa, they reached the cave where Harry and his ikran lived faster than you would thought possible.

As they landed, they felt something. A presence they had not before felt. Even Jake felt it. It was not frightening or imposing in any way, it was soft and caring, if timid and scared. As a kitten or a puppy afraid of people because it had once felt an unkind hand, but still longing for comfort Jake thought. They made their way carefully to the entrance, in case the ikran would come and possibly attack them. As they looked inside, they felt their jaws drop slightly by a very unexpected sight. The young Na'vi lay on a pile of soft leaves and grass, with the ikran. The ikran had placed itself in such a way that that it shielded the man from the entrance and kept it warm with its own body. It was as if it considered the Na'vi as one of its young. Looking at each other, both Jake and Neytiri had to smile. It was simply too cute not to, even in the serious situation they were in, they had to recognise that they would not be able to help the Na'vi, as the ikran would die before letting anybody closer to Harry. Sitting down, a few meters away from the entrance, they contemplated what to do now.

" _I think we will just have to wait, Neytiri. The ikran are very protective of their children and it is clear that this ikran consider Harry as one of his own. It would be suicide to try and get closer to the boy. We will just have to wait and see what happens, though I am afraid of what will happen as he was struck by the poisoned spear."_ Jake said, his eyes downcast and sadness in his voice. The presence was still there, as if an invisible person was watching him from afar.

 _OK, I'll leave things here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I once again apologise for the delay in updating. Please leave a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar._

 _A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update. I've been quite busy with University. Exams are approaching, and we have had a lot of papers to hand in over the last few weeks._

 _In addition, this chapter was a bit hard to write for some reason. I've rewritten it several times. But I'll stop talking now and let you read the new chapter:_

* * *

As Harry closed his eyes, he felt a strange sensation rush through his body, a wave of something cold and tingling starting on top of his head and ending by his toes. It was an extremely strange sensation, though not unpleasant exactly. As the feeling passed, another took its place. This one was a little more concerning, as he felt like he was floating, and he felt weightless. Opening his eyes suddenly, he saw the reason for it. He _was_ floating. He was perhaps half a meter above Theron, and what he supposed was his body. He was frozen. He registered in the back of his mind that he could feel two of the Na'vi approaching the cave, and a little later that they were both standing just outside and looking in.

Harry turned around to look at them, perhaps they could tell his what was happening? Perhaps the spear had some kind of hallucinogenic substance on it, causing the injured to have weird hallucinations. But they just looked at the two shapes on the floor, even if the smaller was just visible under the protective wing of Theron and didn't seem to notice Harry floating just above the heap. Though Harry could have sworn that he could see Neytiri's eyes sweep over the place where he was as though she saw something, but then dismissed it again as they both retreated from the entrance of the cave.

Looking back down on his body, Harry examined the blue face intently. A slight panic emerged before he could see a faint movement in the small hairs in front of his face. He was breathing, thank God! He thought. _'At least I'm not dead'_ he said softly and was surprised when his voice came out in a faint whisper in the cave. Theron shifted slightly at the noise but did not react more than that.

Harry was pondering on what could have happened, when he heard Jake and Neytiri talking outside the cave entrance. He drifted over to them, perhaps they had some information he could use? The moment his thoughts formed the desire to exit the cave, he floated towards the entrance and suddenly found himself outside in the sunlight. He could see the couple sitting just to the left of the entrance and was talking to each other. However, Harry felt his heart sink when he realized that he could not understand a single word they were saying. He felt like kicking something. He did too, but the branch he aimed at didn't move, his foot simply passed through. I was not until that moment he realized that he did actually have some kind of body, though it was transparent, and he could see trough himself. He could see human hands when examining them, and across the back of the right one he could see faint letters, barely discernible. _'Well, I'll be damned …'_ he exclaimed, not noticing how his voice carried on the wind to the two Na'vi just meters away. He had, in some inexplicable way, managed to exit his new body and transformed into his human one. Or is it wizard body?

As Harry let his mind wander over the use of words and correct names, he did not notice how the two Na'vi were suddenly looking around for something, or someone. He did however, hear a gasp from behind him. Turning around to face the sound, he could see Neytiri staring at him with wide, yellow eyes. She could see him?! Neytiri nodded, it seemed he had accidentally said that out loud. Which meant that she could hear him, too. These revelations were quite extraordinary.

' _Neytiri, what are you looking at?'_ asked Jake. He had heard a strange whisper on the wind, as if words were being spoken, but he could not see the source of the sound. But Neytiri had gasped and locked her eyes on something just to the right of them, right outside the entrance. All he could see over there, was a branch.

Neytiri seemed not to hear him, so he asked again. This time laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. This gave him a response, with her jumping slightly and turning her wide-eyed gaze at him instead.

' _What is it, dear?'_ he asked, in a gentle tone. She shook her head slightly, as if to clear it.

' _A boy'_ Was all she said. And returned her gaze to whatever she saw that he didn't. Just as the words left, he could hear the strange voice in the wind again but was not able to catch the words. Neytiri seemed to understand though, as she suddenly started talking back, in English!

"I am sorry, we did not intend to be rude. But, who are you?" she asked. Jake felt more lost now than ever before. Why was she suddenly talking in English, of all things? Unless. No, that can't be! Can it? His gaze snapped to the cave then to Neytiri and then back to the spot where the branch was laying on the ground. When he looked a little closer at the ground, he could see a slight shadow on the ground that should not be there. And when looking closer, eyes squinting, he could just make out the outline of a young man with raven hair and glowing emerald eyes. His eyes widened when he heard the sound come again, speaking only three words; "I am Harry". The sound was still distant to Jake's ears, but he felt that he could hear the voice better now than he could earlier. But, evidently, he could not hear him as good as Neytiri. He wondered why.

In the meantime, Harry was feeling slightly annoyed that they had started speaking in the native tongue so that he could not understand them. And, reacting on those emotions, he snapped at the woman who seemed to be able to see him; "It's rude to talk in another language when the third person can't understand you, you know!" She started somewhat, and as she apologised and asked him who he was, the male was looking in his general direction. As Harry contemplated if he should answer, and what he should answer, he watched as Jake finally seemed to make out where he was.

Deciding not to be too rude, even if he was a spirit (or similar) for the moment and he felt he had the right to be a little cranky, he shrugged at Neytiri, and simply said that "I am Harry". The stunned silence following this sentence, lasted for a whole minute as both Neytiri and Jake let their eyes drift from him and to the cave and back again several times.

"But …" Jake started, clearly at a loss for words. Or possibly just confused. Or both? "But, you're human!" he said, surprise and curiosity in his face and voice. Harry couldn't help himself, he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Well spotted, Jake." He said, though not unfriendly. He supposed it wasn't strange that they would be surprised, he would be surprised too. Shaking himself slightly before he let his thoughts wander too far, he locked his eyes on Neytiri. He could sense he power. It was not magical, not entirely. But she seemed to have a stronger connection to the earth and the lives on it. How he knew, he could not tell. He just knew. And her next words just confirmed his thoughts.

"You are chosen by Eywa, are you not?" He could see Jake turn his head sharply to glance at her before returning his eyes to Harry, his brow furrowed. Harry considered her words; it was true that Eywa herself had made him a body and then given him occasional tips on how to survive in this place. He had never really thought much about it, just accepted it. Which, when he looked back on it, was extremely odd for him. He never really just accepted things as they presented themselves to him over the last years., there was usually something happening behind the scenes that he did not know about, which he had experienced first-hand over the years.

He had for instance just accepted that Snape was the one trying to steal the Philosopher's stone, Draco was the Heir of Slytherin, Sirius was a murderer and traitor, and so on. Every year at Hogwarts could have turned out so different if only he learned to look closer on the situation. This was another reason he had distanced himself from the magical society; people would approach him and try and become his 'friend' just because he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the saviour of the wizarding world. But those situations stopped occurring after a few months, as his aura seemed to repel almost everybody from his immediate surroundings. And soon only a handful of people were able to talk to him without flinching.

But life on Pandora just seemed so right, more so than anything Harry had felt before. Here he was just a person (or was that Na'vi?), he was no hero, and nobody relied on him for their safety. He was only responsible for himself and Theron. And he would like to continue like that, he was not, and would not be, the Chosen One on Pandora. He only wanted to start over and live an ordinary life. And now it seemed to be impossible, unless he could figure out a way to get back to his own body.

All these thoughts passed trough Harry's mind so fast that it seemed like no time at all, when he focused his eyes back on Neytiri.

"What happened? What is wrong with my body?" He deliberately avoided answering her question, not really knowing what to answer himself. He could see the two Na'vi exchange looks at his question. As if they were unsure of what to say or how much he could handle. After a little pause, Neytiri nodded softly, and Jake returned his gaze to Harry.

"The spear was poisoned" he simply said. _'Oh, great!'_ Harry thought. His first meeting with the natives caused him to be severely injured, possibly even fatally. Well, it would explain why he wasn't in his own body, he was probably in a coma where his mind could leave his body. Looking back at the entrance of his cave, he could just make out Theron, knowing that his body lay underneath him.

"Deadly?" he asked, still keeping his eyes on the cave. He didn't see the other two exchanging looks.

"Not always" came Neytiri's reply. Though she sounded unsure, as if not believing her own words.

"I have heard that a few of the People have managed to survive the poison, though I have never met one who has." She continued. Well, that's comforting. At least there is a small chance, and let's face it, he told himself, it's not the first time I've been poisoned by a deadly poison. Fawkes might not be here this time, but he would make sure that he survived this time too.

"Alright, let's see if I can do something about this then!" Harry said, startling them by his sudden change in demeanour. His voice was filled with confidence, and his eyes were burning with an emerald fire. They were suddenly surrounded by a wild and powerful wind, where there had been no wind just seconds before. They were unable to speak as they watched, awed, as Harry made his way bock into the cave. They found that their feet moved, as though on their own accord, towards the cave behind Harry. The sight that met them left them speechless. They saw Theron moving slightly away, so that they could see the Na'vi body laying still on the floor. The gash in his shoulder was clearly visible, and they could see that he was unnaturally pale, for a Na'vi. Then their eyes fell on the human spirit standing over himself. He started to glow slightly, as did the body beneath him. The light increased in brightness, and son it was too bright to look at. Both Jake and Neytiri had to shield their eyes from the light.

A minute later, they felt the light dimming, and returned their gaze into the cave. The spirit was gone, only Theron and the young Na'vi was left. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound. They all just stood there, stunned. How long they stood like that, Jake wasn't sure, but suddenly there was movement. Harry was stirring. He was soon sitting up and muttering to himself.

"Well, I'm not doing that again!" he said angrily, rubbing his shoulder where his wound was. Or where he wound had been. Now it was only a small scar, looking months old.

"How …?" Jake said before he could stop himself. Harry turned his attention on Jake and Neytiri still standing in the entrance. He gave them a small smile, his emerald eyes, so unlike the other Na'vi, shining up at them. He looked exhausted and ready to pass out at any moment.

"Magic" he said simply, before his eyes closed and he passed out. Luckily, he was leaning again the wall, so he did not knock his head. But they both hurried forward as he fell unconscious and threatened to fall to his side. They laid hem down again, right next to the Ikran, who seemed to be allowing them to be there for the moment. He sniffed them both, before turning to his master, and curled up around him again, laying one wing over his body, to keep him warm. Jake walked back a few paces and sat down a meter or so away, leaning to the cave wall. Neytiri joined him moments later.

They both just sat there and looked towards the ikran and the boy who had just done the impossible, too shocked to speak for several moments. After what seemed like hours of silence and watching, Jake broke the silence.

" _Well, that's not something wee see everyday now. Is it?"_ he said, looking at his mate. She smiled back at him.

" _No, it is not. But he is not normal. He had been chosen by Eywa, and had powers few, if any, have seen before."_ She said, turning her attention back at Harry. As the light faded outside, they both decided to stay the night and care for the boy. Laying down on the floor, they fell asleep. Jake was filled with wonder and amazement over what he had seen that day. Neytiri felt a connection to the boy they knew only as Harry, but as she felt would become more. She knew that the boy had an even stronger connection to the Goddess that even she had and was intrigued by this. As she fell asleep, she had dreams she could not make sense of. They concerned a young, human boy who faced several dangers during his life and who only wanted a normal life and a family, and never got it.

* * *

 _A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Hopefully it will not take as long to finish the next one._

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar. This is merely a fanfiction, and I am making no money off this._

 _A/N: I am sorry for the very long wait. I had exams to pass (I've finished my first year at University, only four to go!). And then there were a small case of writer's block, where I did not feel satisfied by what I wrote. I rewrote this chapter several times as a result._

 _But I'll also thank those who favourited/followed the story. Also thanks to those who reviewed (_ _ **Gregory Hanssen**_ _and_ _ **Victoria**_ _I could not reply, but thank you so much!)._

 _But now I'll stop rambling and continue with the story for you. Hope you enjoy!_

;-;-;-;-;

As Harry felt himself returning to the waking world, he did not immediately open his eyes. He wanted to savour the dream he had had. He had somehow managed to transport himself to another planet called Pandora, transformed into a blue alien and gotten a flying pet he named Theron. It was such a beautiful place, with clean air and glowing plants, and animals beyond his wildest imagination. Though, it might not be so strange that he would fantasize about such a place, considering how the Earth was faring at the moment. The air was polluted, the population was growing out of control and the wonderful plants and wildlife that used to thrive was all but gone.

The most depressing thing was, that included the magical creatures. There were no longer any of the magical creatures to be found in the wild anymore, the only ones were the lucky ones in the care of dedicated wizards and witches. Though there were some creatures that had become instinct nonetheless. The first of those, were the phoenixes. Fawkes had been one of the last remaining phoenixes.

Sighing, and trying to distract himself from those depressing thoughts, Harry opened his eyes to start his day. Only to be met with the sight of Theron's wing draped over him. He blinked in surprise, then a slow smile spread across his face. It wasn't a dream at all! He really was on Pandora, had really had a companion in the flying ikran and …

His smile slid slowly off his face as a clenching hand grabbed a hold of his stomach. Hermione, the last of his friends who could bare to spend time with him without flinching or running away. She had become old and wrinkled, aging over the years. He had, over the years, lost those close to him. Some had succumbed to sickness and old age, but others he had simply fallen out with, and never managed to reconnect with them. It had been too painful to see the people he cared for age while he himself was frozen it the age he was when he unwittingly collected all the Hallows and became the Master of Death. And one of the drawbacks of becoming the Master of Death, was a certain aura he seemed to radiate, affecting almost everybody around him. The only ones who seemed to not bother, or at least showed it at a later date, was those he had been close to before the Incident, as he had begun calling it.

Some, like Ginny, started noticing the aura not long after. He and Ginny split up a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, that incident seemed to spark the old jealousy in Ron again. He became cold and distant towards Harry. After a few months of this, with both Ginny and Ron acting so cold towards him whenever they were in the same room, Harry stopped going to dinners at the Burrow (though Mrs. Weasley tried her best to convince Harry to come by at least every other day).

Though it hurt, Harry did not show it. Over the years he had become something of a master of hiding his true emotions and when he actually as hurting. One of the skills he acquired while living with the 'loving' Dursley's. There is a reason why not even Ron or Hermione managed to find out much about how he had it with them. Sure, they knew some of it, but Harry had never really managed to share it all with them. There was only one person who managed to find out eventually. Luna Lovegood. Though Harry had always liked the strange girl with the sharp mind, after the war they had become even closer than he had been to anybody else. She had a gift of just knowing things by just looking at you that was slightly unnerving, though Harry appreciated it.

She eventually married a guy named Rolf Scamander (who of course was related to the magi-zoologist Newt Scamander) and had two twin sons; Lorcan and Lysander. Though his aura seemed not to bother Luna in the slightest, both her husband and sons reacted to Harry's presence like most others. Unfortunately, Luna died six months before Hermione, and just three months after her husband. Harry remembered that period well, when Luna was bedridden just weeks after her beloved husband was laid to rest. He attended both ceremonies, though he stayed in the shadows, away from the others attending.

After that, only Hermione remained, and she was rapidly declining in health. In the end, she could not recall who he was when he visited. However, though it hurt to see his oldest friend in such a state, Harry tried to visit as often as he managed. He stayed several hours every time, showing pictures and talking of the old days, reminding her of her own life and the people who she loved. Though that last week, he had caught a cold, and knowing that she had a poor immune system, refrained from visiting during that time, so as not to give it to her. Only to discover that she passed away during that week. And buried before he had a chance of attending the ceremony. He hit a low spot after that. He walked aimlessly for several days afterwards, thinking of his old friends, who he still cared for, even after all this time. Hermione and Ron, his first friends. Luna, who always seemed to be brimming with life and being surprisingly sharp as well as coming off as slightly crazy (one of the reasons he liked her). Ginny, his first love. She died in a freak accident during one of her matches, she truly was a superb chaser. Hagrid, his father-figure. It took a long time before Harry realized that the closest thing he had had to a father, was Hagrid, not Sirius. Though he loved Sirius, his Godfather only seemed to see James's son, and not Harry. Hagrid always saw Harry for Harry. The first time they met, he had baked him a cake for his birthday and even bought him a birthday-present. And he continued to look after Harry, before dying at the impressive age of 126.

;-;-;-;-;-;

A sudden sound jerked him out of his own bittersweet memories of lost ones. There was someone there in the cave with himself and Theron. He stiffened, listening for more sounds. He had not experienced another animal entering the cave as long as he had stayed there, though he had not stayed at Pandora long enough to know of all the possible dangers that lurked around. For all he knew there could be some other creature around that would enter caves in search for easy prey. But then his senses caught up with him. If there truly was any danger in the vicinity, then Theron would react. His senses were, after all, more acute than Harry's, and Theron was still laying relaxed beside Harry.

Shoving the big wing and wiggling out from below it, Harry managed to see the rest of the cave. And there he found the source for the sound; Jake and Neytiri were sitting just inside the entrance and conversing silently with each other. As he was sitting up, they stopped talking and turned their attention towards him. An uncomfortable silence followed. Jake finally broke the silence;

"Well, that's not something you see every day. Care to explain what, exactly, happened?" Harry smiled, though the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Well, I would if I could. But I am not entirely sure myself. But I will try my best to answer what questions I can," (and is willing to, he added in his mind). Neytiri nodded, as did Jake. They did not come any closer, but Harry supposed that was probably best. Theron was a rather big and intimidating ikran, and he seemed to be rather protective of Harry of late. Harry settled himself more comfortably against the stone wall. As he did so, he noticed how heavy and slow his body moved. 'Magical exhaustion. Used rather much magic to re-enter my body again it appears,' he thought to himself. He would worry about that later, not he turned his attention towards his two guests.

"Well, what do you want to know first?" he asked. He saw Jake and Neytiri exchange glances, before Jake answered his question.

"To start with, your name is not Na'vi and you only speak English. But you clearly have a Na'vi body. How come?"

"That is an excellent question, Jake. And I will take a little time to explain." He paused there, thinking just how much he was going to share with them, and just how much he could trust them. Deciding that he would keep most of his past, including magic, hidden, he went with an abbreviated version of the events.

"Well, the reason I speak English is easy enough to answer, I am English." So, he started explaining, telling them that he had lost all his family at a young age, and when the last of his friends left him, he could not see the reason to stay behind. Both Neytiri and Jake seemed shocked by his revelation that he had actually tried to kill himself and ended up here on Pandora instead.

"How I managed to get here, I have no idea. But Eywa gave me this body and said that she would give me a new life here, because there was nothing left back on Earth for me. She also guided me towards Theron here," he patted the ikran's side as he spoke, "and I've been here a few months." He paused, looking at his two listeners.

After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence, Neytiri broke the silence. "There is something you're not telling us," she said. Harry felt his stomach clench. But before he could say anything, she continued; "We will not pressure you. I am sure you will tell us in your own time. But at the moment I'm more concerned about we will do about you." Harry stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean, do about me?" he felt like a block of ice had slid its way into his stomach. He eyed them both apprehensively. He wished for his wand, or anything to possibly defend himself. But as he tried to stand, in an attempt to get more control over the situation, he felt like the floor was swaying like the deck of a ship during a storm. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, the floors and walls stopped moving, and he could focus again. He looked towards his guests, both Jake and Neytiri had jumped to their feet, evidently ready to hurry over to him if it hadn't been for Theron. He had placed himself in front of Harry, in a protective stance, ready to attack anybody who neared his master. Only now did Harry realize just how much the wound had weakened him. His legs felt weak and ready to buckle under him at any moment, and he felt slightly lightheaded. He also supposed it might have something to do with the amount of magic he used to make his … soul? Spirit? Whatever it was, back into his body. Taking inventory of himself, he realized it was just general weakness and magical exhaustion. A day or two with rest and relaxation would fix him up quick.

"Note to self," he murmured to himself, "do not get poisoned by another spear. Too much trouble." A sudden growling sound made him blush (though he was not sure how that looked) as he realized it was his stomach. Looking back towards his two guests, he noticed they still looked slightly concerned. Smiling at them, he shrugged. "Just stood up too fast." He told them. They just looked at him. "Well, what would you do if you had just been poisoned by a spear thrown at your ikran and not really remember the last time you ate? And I might also add the banged-up head before that," he said, noticing how his voice sounded slightly accusing. He knew it wasn't their fault, but at the moment he didn't really care. He just wanted something to eat and drink, and then lay back down to sleep.

Neytiri smiled slightly at him at that. "Well then, I will make us some food. And we can continue this another time." She said, and quietly made herself busy with examining his stores of food and assembling and preparing for a quick meal.

"And as to what to 'do' about you," Jake said, as Neytiri was busy. "We simply meant that you look to be no older than 15, though I think you might be a little older than you look." Harry supressed a snort at that. "But it does not sit right with us for a teen to live alone on the mountains, especially in your weakened state. But I think we'll discuss this at another time. Now we eat!" he finished, as Neytiri handed both Harry and Jake some fruits. Theron just lay back down, and curled up beside Harry in a position where he would e able to spring up at short notice and still keep Harry safe.

Deciding to let it slide for now, Harry took the food and started to eat. For now, he'd just focus on returning his strength. Later he'd think more of what to do with the Na'vi, now that they had found him. Finishing his meal quickly, Harry told the two Na'vi that they could stay the night if they wished. They both agreed, and found themselves a corner where they could get comfortable. Harry absently noted that he would have to go out and gather supplies again soon as he laid down again, and was soon fast asleep.

 _Well, there it is. Again, I am sorry it took this long for me to update. I hope you liked, and please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar_

 _A/N: Thank you so much to those who followed/favourited and reviewed my story!_

 _And also, I an SOOOO SORRY for not updating in a while. I will admit to have lost my muse for a while (she just ran away from me, can you believe it?) and then university started again. So now I wanted to get this chapter out. I found it difficult to write as I know how I want the story to go, but not sure how to write it down._

 _It I am sorry to say that the story is nearing its end. I refuse to be one of the many who starts an Harry Potter/Avatar crossover story and never finishes it. So I am sorry if it will start to feel a little rushed, it is just so that it will, indeed be finished. There will be a few more chapters after this one. And now I have rambled enough for one chapter; I hope you enjoy this new chapter:_

The following day was quiet. Jake and Neytiri followed and helped Harry with gathering of supplies, as well as showing him some of the plants that he wasn't sure of. Neytiri showed Harry some of the medicinal plants that could be found near his cave, and Harry was very thankful for the root that, when boiled and drunk, had the same effect as aspirin back on earth. He still had a headache after the meeting with the ground his head had experienced just days before.

Harry was still slightly reduced after the poisoning and the following out-of-body experience from the day before, and did not feel up for a long hunt for more substantial food than the fruits and roots. And neither Jake nor Neytiri seemed willing to leave Harry alone. They seemed to think that he would disappear and not let them try and convince him to stay with them. To tell the truth, Harry had thought of it, and had reached the conclusion that they were probably correct.

For even though Harry did feel slightly lonely and craved some sort of human contact, it had been so long since he had had it. And it did not help that the contact he had had, had not been so pleasant. He craved human contact, but he also shied away from it. He was confused, to say the least. He knew that he should probably take them up on their offer of a place to stay. Or at least listen to their reasoning and maybe come up with a compromise. It was slightly idiotic to keep himself to himself and not try and get at least an alliance with the natives of this place. He did at least not want to make them as enemies!

But the years back on earth had influenced his ability to trust and rely on others. Either it was his abusive family who instilled in him that others did not care what happened to him, or it was the fickle nature of the Wizarding World. Where one moment he was hailed a hero, and the next treated as the next Dark Lord. The only reason that he had been able to live a quiet life after the war, was because of his increasingly ominous aura surrounding him, making people unwilling to approach him. Though this had the dual effect of having him withdraw away from human contact all together as all new people he met always was somewhat scared of him.

But he knew, deep down, that things were different now than they were back on earth. For one, neither Jake or Neytiri seemed to shy away from him, nor had any of the others he had seen the brief visit he had at their village. So, he supposed that he no longer exuded that deathly aura. Or if he did, then it might not affect these people.

But this was not the most pressing matter he had on his mind. What really plagued his mind, was whether or not he would age in his new body. He had been forced to watch his friends and those he considered family slowly grow old and die before him, without being affected himself. Those wounds still throbbed and pained him, even in this new body. And he would not manage to bear it if it was to happen again.

But would he be able to handle the loneliness again? He had had Theron, so he would not be totally alone. But he could not talk to the great beast, at least not about difficult subjects and expect an answer. He would probably slowly go insane if he were to be without any human (Na'vi?) contact. And he did not really want to test the theory of whether he could die again or not.

Sighing, Harry rubbed his face in exasperation. He wanted to take the two Na'vi up on their offer of a place to stay, possibly a home. He was tired of solitude, but at the same time he was wary of people and getting close to them, only to lose them again later. He didn't know what to do! With an exasperated sound, Harry stood up and moved to the edge of the cliff and sat down, looking out at the forest and landscape under him. The mountain that was floating in the air was providing an excellent view and vantage point. He leaned back and stared up at the sky, his thoughts racing around inside his mind in circles.

"What to do? What to do?" he mumbled to himself, a habit he had picked up over the years of having no one except himself as company most of the time. He was startled out of his wits when he heard someone answer;

" _Go with them child, your worries are unfounded…"_ The voice was definitely feminine, and it seemed to come floating on the wind. Looking around, Harry couldn't see anyone. His eyes widened when he realized that the voice was one he had heard several timed before.

"Eywa" he whispered in a hushed voice. The entity who was responsible for giving him this second chance. She had guided him ever since he came to this place, to this cave, to Theron. She had never before led him wrong.

"Take them up on their offer, huh?" he said to himself, still gazing at the sky.

"Well, she had never before led me wrong. I suppose I should trust her not to start now."

Thinking back, he supposed he had made up his mind long ago. He had always intended to take the Na'vi up on their offer. He was too starved for contact not to. It was only fear holding him back. And now that Eywa herself had assured him that he had nothing to fear, then he had nothing to hold him back. Perhaps he finally could have that family he had always dreamed of. He quickly shook of that thought, he could not afford to get his hopes up on that front. Not again.

But he would take them up on the offer of a place to stay. They may not be the family he always wanted, but they would be company. And he could not stay alone for the rest of his life, with only Theron for company. He would probably wind up insane, or possibly try and take his own life again. And he did not want that.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the cave, Neytiri and Jake were sitting and discussing the case of Harry.

" _There is something about the boy, Jake. I can not put my finger on it but is feel as if I must protect him."_ As she said this, she was looking out at the oy laying on his back and staring at the sky. He seemed lost in thought, as he had been all day. Jake came up behind her and enveloped her in a hug from behind. He hummed, then spoke.

" _I know what you mean, Neytiri. I have not known him long, but there is something vulnerable and defenceless about him. I too feel the need to protect him. It is for this reason we both want him to take up our offer to stay in our village, where we can look over him."_

They both stood there for several minutes, just watching Harry laying on the ground, seemingly discussing with himself on what he would do. They both smiled slightly at the sight. He looked so small and young when he lay there, an unguarded expression on his face. Nothing like he showed when he knew they were close by or talking with them.

" _Let's give him some privacy to think without discovering us spying on him, shall we?"_ came the quiet voice of Neytiri after some minutes. Thinking that Harry would not appreciate if he noticed them staring at him. Jake seemed to agree with her, because they both re-entered the cave and prepared some food for them all. Both hoping that Harry would give them an answer to their request soon.

A quarter of an hour later, and Harry made his way back inside to his cave where he knew he would find his two guests. Had the situation been different, he might have been embarrassed for leaving them alone in his place and making food for them all. But as it was, he simply smiled and felt taken care of when he noticed the food Neytiri and Jake had made while he had been contemplating how best to say what he had on his mind. He knew that he wanted to take their offer, he was tired of being alone all the time. And when Eywa herself had told him that he had nothing to worry about, then he had no other reason not to. But he still felt rather awkward starting that conversation.

They had said that they didn't want him living alone on the mountain. And he himself did not want that. So, it was with these thoughts in mind that he cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, and tried to ignore the feeling of talking to someone new for the first time in decades.

"You said we would talk about what to 'do with' me later. It is later now, and I would like to talk about it now." He started, feeling rather uncomfortable, and didn't meet their eyes as he spoke. Both Jake and Neytiri looked up at him, slightly startled that he would willingly start this conversation so soon. Though they could see that he wasn't entirely comfortable, judging by the way he wouldn't meet their eyes and fidgeted where he sat.

"Well, if you want us to take this conversation now, we can certainly do that." Jake started. He and Neytiri had been talking during the day, debating how to approach the subject and Harry. They knew that he did not trust easily, and that he might be difficult to persuade to move to the village where they could make sure he was okay. They did not want the boy, who seemed no older than 15 in looks, to stay here on the mountains all alone. But now that he seemed to want to start the conversation on his own, that made it easier for the two Na'vi.

"Yes, well. I thought that it would be best to just do it right away. I have spent the entire day thinking and debating what to do, and I want to hear what you think. Personally, I am tired of being alone. I've been alone for most of my life. And now that the opportunity to not be alone again has come by, I am willing to examine it." Harry had by now lifted his gaze but kept shifting in his seat and fiddling with a twig between his fingers. His actions looked more like an anxious teen than a man of well past 100 years of age.

Jake looked over at Neytiri and nodded at her. She would most likely be able to abate his fears. She was more maternal and quite good at convincing others to do as she wanted. So it was, that she scooted a little closer, as if to reassure the boy. But she was not yet close enough to touch. Harry seemed to relax slightly by this, and stopped fidgeting. He looked at Neytiri, his unusual green eyes fixed on her yellow ones.

"Well, 'arry. We were thinking that you could come and stay with us at the village. There are a few unoccupied huts that are available. Unless you want to stay with us," she added, though she doubted he would be willing to live with them. At least not for some time. She figured they would have to get Harry used to being along people again.

Harry continued to study the pair before him. As the woman spoke, he couldn't help but trust her and want to do as she asked. She told him that he could either live on his own or stay with herself and Jake. Harry didn't answer, but thought to himself that, even though it sounded good to be able to share living space and company, he knew himself well enough to know that he would not be able to handle living so close to another person. Not yet, anyway.

She continued with saying that the village helped each other out, be it with something as simple as watching the neighbour's child for a few hours while the parents had to hunt or something similar. Or it could be something as big as sharing food and water when there were droughts and famine (though that, apparently, did not happen often since Pandora was very lush and the last one was over 100 years before). Harry found himself liking the idea of staying in the village the more Neytiri, and sometimes Jake, told him of their lives and their customs.

Again, Harry felt a slight wind ruffle his hair and he felt a soothing presence beside him, telling him to take them up on their offer. So after some well placed questions and compromising (he would not be babysat by them!) he found himself agreeing to return to the village the next day. That gave him time to pack the few things he wanted to bring with him.

As they again became ready for a night's sleep, Harry spoke up again.

"Thank you." He simply said, smiling slightly at both of them. Both Jake and Neytiri looked slightly puzzled for a minute before smiling back, and Jake answered; "No problem, kid." And they laid down again, and slept the night through. Tomorrow they would pack the few belongings that Harry wanted to take with him, and get back to the village. They would most likely have started to worry about them by now, since they had been gone for quite some time.

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!  
And once again; I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar._

 _A/N: Hello my readers and merry Christmas! I figured I would post a new chapter today as a sort of Christmas present. The chapter is short, and more of a filler than anything else. I hope you have a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And that you enjoy the chapter._

The following morning dawned bright and early. The three staying in the cave (not counting the ikran outside) were just starting the day. Harry found that, even tough he was decided to move away from the isolation of the cave, he was still twitchy and nervous. He supposed it was only natural. He had, as he so often reminded himself, lived in isolation for several decades. The thought of living so close to people again made him rather anxious and nervous, and on top if this, he was excited. The strange aura that had seemed to surround him back in England didn't seem to be in effect here on Pandora. He could only hope and pray to Eywa that the whole 'no aging'-thing had gone away as well. Because he could not bear to stay unchanged as new people he would grow to care about grew old and died away from him.

As he packed up his stuff, mostly just food, he couldn't help but stall. He had grown strangely attached to the cave. He had spent months here, he had started a new life here. He had had nice moments there; when he cuddled with Theron and watched the sunset or the sunrise. But the cave had also seen bad times; during horrible storms when Harry was almost certain that they would be washed off of the floating mountain. It had also seen his nightmares. He had woken up quite often, screaming for something or other. They were usually about losing his friends, and those he considered family. But they had also included some of the more horrible moments from the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Shaking himself out of those memories, Harry made himself move faster. 'No need to stall, it will be done either way. Might as well do it right away. I'm over 100 years for crying out loud! No need to childishly stall the time when it will do me no good.' He thought to himself, using leaves and some subtle magic (he had managed to gain some control over his magic aver the out-of-body-experience not long ago).

Jake and Neytiri was standing outside and talking quietly, gladly giving the child (in appearance) time to gather himself and his belongings. When he finally came out with the last of the food, and the few tools he had managed to make for himself, they took some of the bags on their own ikran and got ready to leave.

"Ready, kid?" Jake asked, looking over at Harry. Harry gazed back at him, then turned his gaze back to the cave again, not answering right away. He seemed to be thinking it over. On one hand he wanted to leave the cave behind, start fresh. A place where no one would fawn over him or avoid him like the plague. A chance of being 'just Harry', like he had always wanted. But on the other hand, the cave represented safety. Nobody else came here (before Neytiri and Jake followed him here), and he could do as he pleased and wanted, not having to think of others, except Theron.

Harry shook his head. He was going in circles, he had already decided what he was going to do and standing here and debating with himself was not going to change his mind. So, he turned back to Jake with a small smile, which didn't really reach his emerald eyes, and nodded.

But as they flew away, he couldn't help looking back at the place he had slowly started considering as home. It wasn't big or fancy, and that was one of the things he liked about it. Harry preferred small and cosy over huge and extravagant. He supposed that the new home he would get now would be small and functional as well, since village life did not give many opportunities for extravagances. Harry thought it might just be what he needed. So, with that thought and a last look backwards, he turned around and followed Jake and Neytiri back towards their village in their forest.

…

The journey back to the village seemed to take no time at all, compared with the journey from it only a few days ago. Though that might have something to do with the fact that last time he left it he was wounded and slowly dying of poisoning. The journey was spent in silence, none of the three travellers seemed to want to break the silence, so Harry just laid back on Theron's back and enjoyed the ride.

After a while Harry noticed that they weren't alone anymore. He felt like someone was watching them, and it was not a nice feeling. Straightening up, he noticed that Theron had noticed it too, since he was looking around and the feeling from their connection seemed to match. Looking around, he noticed that neither Jack nor Neytiri seemed to find anything out of the ordinary. This did not calm him, and he kept looking about. The feeling was getting stronger as they flew, though he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Harry was just about to call out to his traveling companions when he realized that the feeling was very familiar, in fact he could tell exactly where he had felt this feeling of being observed by someone before. It was right before that giant ikran fell from the sky to try and catch him and Theron for its supper.

"Get down!" he yelled as soon as he realized the danger, and not a minute too soon. Just as they dived down to the canopy below them, the beast came down from below, having been hidden by the sun up until now and chased them down. But Harry's warning gave them all time enough to get down to the trees as lad in an area where toruk's giant body would not be able to get to, and safety.

"Damn, that was close!" Harry gasped, his heart racing in his chest as he continued to look about though the feeling of being hunted had dissipated, he was still rather jumpy.

"That's the second encounter with that flying menace I've had! Merlin! What the hell is that beast! I swear, it's worse than a dragon, I tell you!" Harry ranted, continuing to cuss and swear as he paced on the forest floor. Jake and Neytiri just watched, bemused. After a while the perfect English turned to a hissing and spluttering that neither could make heads not tales of. After an impressive amount of time spent in this fashion, he finally seemed to calm down and realize that he had an audience to his rant. He looked back at Jake and Neytiri and blushed furiously.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean for you to hear all that." He mumbled, turning his gaze to his ikran and started petting him to calm the animal down further after both the chase and the following yelling and cussing.

"Well, we only understood a portion of what you said." Jake said, looking at Harry with interest and understanding. He could understand why one would rant after such an event, it was a way of relieving stress after all. He had used it on several occasions himself after all. Harry looked up when he heard that they had only understood parts of the rant. Both relief and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Oh, well. That might have been just as well. I do not think you would have liked what you heard," he said with a sheepish smile on his face. He did not elaborate on which language he was speaking, but neither Jake nor Neytiri seemed to want to press the matter. They supposed, quite correctly, that they would have to earn his trust before they could start interrogating about that subject. This belief was only strengthened when Harry changed the subject.

"But what was that flying menace. This is the second time in as many months that I've met him. It would be nice to have a name to what is trying to eat me for supper." Harry asked, looking genuinely curious. Seeing no harm in telling him the dangers that inhabited Pandora, Neytiri decided that she would tell him what hunted them.

"That was _Toruk_ , last shadow. He is a great hunter, using the sun to hide its presence before diving for its prey. They do not usually hunt for Na'vi, but for ikran." She told him, while gesturing to both males that they should continue on their way.

"Come, let us go. Toruk should have moved on by now," and with that final saying they took to the air again. End even though they looked about and continued to be on their guard, they saw no trace of Toruk. And the rest of the journey to the village was rather uneventful.

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is rather short and there is little that happen during it or new information coming forth. But I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
